Avalanche
by mspolapotter
Summary: Can't we just let the past be the past? Can you give me another chance? can we pull through this avalanche?


I finally have my copy of Revelations!!Here's a fic inspired by one of my fave parts in the book and a current favorite song.

* * *

_Since when do you come around?_

_And the temperature's changed, nothing's the same_

_Left me in yesterday_

_You don't see me that way, touch me that way no more_

_When you get so cold_

_I'm not sure just how much longer I can hold_

_You got me standin' at the bottom of this mountain that we've made_

_And the ground is shakin' from all of our mistakes_

_But there's no one_

_Nothing but ice is in our way_

_It's a matter of time_

_We can rewind_

_--AVALANCHE by Marie Digby--_

* * *

"It's all or nothing, Schuyler," his voice echoed in my head once again. "Him or me."

I sat up on my bed in the Force residence. A whirlwind of emotions was spinning recklessly inside of me. Hatred for myself, guilt for what I had done, pity for Oliver, confusion after the turn-of-events.

I can't believe that Oliver found out about our little secret. How would he? Bliss would never do such a thing. She wanted me to be happy. Maybe he'd known all along and was just waiting for a perfect timing or he just left me alone because he loved me enough to let me go. But no. I would not tolerate Oliver tormenting himself for my sake. Then who—?

Ah, I get it. Mimi Force.

She must have heard one of my conversations with Bliss. Damn vampire senses. Damn twin bonds. Damn having just one heart!

What Oliver was asking me to do is impossible. I love them both too much. Losing any of them would be losing a huge part of me.

For one, Oliver is my best friend. Not just that. I've just recently figured out that I am absolutely in love with him. Not since I first laid eyes on him. Not because his family was rich. Not because he was my familiar. Not because I felt the need to because he was my Conduit.

I love him because he was brave enough to tell me his real intentions. He told me he was my Conduit because he knows I would not desert him, a proof of how much he knows me. I love him because he never left my side no matter what happened, whether it was looking for my grandfather in Italy, looking out for both Bliss and Dylan or proving Mimi was innocent. I love him because . . . I don't really know. It just feels right to love him.

We've done so much together that it's like we've got an entire mountain of memories.

And I was just going to ruin that. My mistakes were causing an earthquake and the mountain was starting to fall down.

Will we be able to save ourselves from that avalanche?

Even though Block 122 was shut down, the Bank was still alive. It seemed like the perfect place for me to calm down.

No one was even trying to stop me. It was midnight and all I had to do was walk out the door and hail a cab to get to the bar.

I sat by a window, letting the amplified music numb my senses. I had my whiskey at hand, but not even a dozen could at least burn me. I wanted the whiskey to hurt me just like I had wanted Oliver to slap me. I wanted a physical evidence and a physical punishment. The whole emotion thing was killing me. It was tearing my insides when I want my outside to be torn. I want everyone to look at my scars. I want to say "look at me, I hurt my best friend" so that everyone would know how much of a cheater I'd been and that Oliver would know that I am deeply sorry.

By some utter miracle, I sensed that he was sitting beside me.

"You're still angry," I said, taking note of the look he had on his face. This was another reason why I love him. He loved me, but he hated me.

He nodded curtly and drank his whiskey. "Nothing I can do about it."

"Come on," I said. "I'm really, really sorry. I lied to you. I should have at least told you. At the very least, you're still my best friend."

"Best friend," he scoffed.

"Don't try to act as if it's only you who can't manage to stay away," I said. "I should have been sleeping right now. If I wasn't in love with you I wouldn't have stayed awake all night, crying. If I wasn't in love with you I should have told you "fine, I choose Jack" earlier and walked away. I wouldn't have been guilty of anything. I wouldn't have been here just because it's the sole place that connects me to you."

"What about Jack?" he asked.

"Jack is . . . impossible," I finally said. It's one thing I've been avoiding all this time. "He has no way out of the bond and I don't have a way in. he belongs to Mimi. He always has. I can't let myself get in between them or else all four of us will suffer. Jack is my mistake and I will fix that."

I have to let him go.

"Can we just leave the past as it is?" I asked. "I can make mistakes. I'm still half-human. My mistakes are already causing this . . . avalanche that we're trapped inside. Let's just help each other out. I love you. That's it. Is forgiving me a little too much to ask?"

He looked at me.

"I'm done," I replied. I drank the remains of my whiskey. It still wasn't enough. I stood up and walk away.

I had said my side and now it was up to him to decide. If he hates me so much that he'll never forgive me, fine. I'll cut him off. I'll do what Charles Force made me do from the very start. It had been like I had a copper wire connecting me to him. Whenever I felt pain, he felt it, too. Whenever I was happy, he was also happy. Maybe it's about time I cut that circuit. I can't afford to hurt him anymore.

No one still noticed that I had left. I entered the house as easily as I left it. I went upstairs and cried again.

Everything felt so cold. Everything felt so heavy. Every part of me ached especially my chest. It was like somebody unloaded a truckload of snow and ice on me. I was trapped in an avalanche. In my own avalanche, no less.

I let the pain sweep me away.

A noise woke me up in the morning. The pain had numbed me enough to lull me into sleep. My cell was beeping.

When I picked it up there were fifty unread messages and thirty missed calls? What in the world—?

I checked the inbox starting from the bottom. It all came from Oliver.

"Look, I'm sorry for being such a dimwit. Can we get this fight over with?" All the first five messages said this.

"Sky, you know I can't live without you. I forgive you already. Can you please forgive ME?" The next five said this.

"Sky, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Would you please say SOMETHING?" The next five we're this.

"Sky, I don't care how much it hurts. I love you, I have always loved you and I will always love you. I only have one life, so could you please give this chance to me? You could run off with Jack in your next lifetime. Just kidding, Sky. Haha. I just want to make you laugh. Please say something. I'm DYING over here." The next ten messages said this. As a matter of fact it _made_ me laugh.

"Miss u babe. Love you." The next ten messages said this. All of the rest were graphic hearts "3." I decided to check the call log. All the missed calls were from Oliver as well.

He was probably up all night. Thinking about all that happened. I decided to give him a chance. I dialed number 1 on my cell. Of course he was on speed dial.

"Hello?" a rather groggy voice answered.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you up all night," I said.

"That's okay."

There was silence for a while.

"I love you," I said.

"I know," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice. I blew a kiss to him and closed the line.

Boy, was I wrong when I said he was a not romantic at all.

* * *

_If only you knew_

_What my heart must do for you_

_I'm tryna break through_

_Don't you think it's worth the chance?_

_Let's leave the past_

_Is that too much to ask?_

_And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)_

_Can we pull through this avalanche?_

_--AVALANCHE by Marie Digby_

* * *

So, there we are. Another new fic. Yay!! Please review and please listen to this song. It's really nice.

XD xoxo


End file.
